Machine Elements
Machine Elements (キソセカイ Kiso Sekai) was TSUKINO PRODUCTION's setting for the 2018 Animate Girl's Fair, more commonly known as AGF. Overview In the world of Machine Elements, rather than being in musical groups, the characters of TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs are in guilds bearing the same name as their units. Machine elements intro.jpeg|Intro Machine elements logos.jpeg|Logos Machine elements logos 2.jpeg|Logos Guilds Six Gravity Six Gravity's guild is located in the country of Genbu (玄武 lit. Black Tortoise) with their base being Chouōgata Furyoku Iseki (超大型浮遺跡 lit. Large Floating Ruins). Unlike the other guilds, due to the free-floating nature of their base they travel around the world. Due to their ruins hailing from an ancient civilization their guild has access to a great deal of knowledge and skill, and they are considered to be a mysterious guild.Originally from TSUKINO PRODUCTION Twitter & Machine Elements pamphlet, English translations provided by Ryota-kuns on Tumblr. Gravi guild.jpeg Machine gravi 1.jpeg Machine gravi 2.jpeg Machine gravi 3.jpeg Procellarum Procellarum's guild is located in the country of Byakko (白虎 lit. White Tiger) with their base being Shiro Maseki (白魔石 lit. White Demon Stone). The first guild to exist, with their base being an enormous white monolith structure at the centre of the world, legend says that the monolith arose when a tiger from the West came and slept in the verdant grasslands. They are known for being extremely helpful, willing to assist those from anywhere in the world, as a result they sometimes forget to take care of the people of their own country. Procella guild.jpeg Machine procella 1.jpeg Machine procella 2.jpeg Machine procella 3.jpeg SolidS SolidS' guild is located in the country of Suzaku (朱雀 lit. Vermillion Bird) with their base being Kikai Toshi (機械都市 lit. Mechanical City), sharing their country and base with the QUELL guild. Their guild was previously known for being run by a certain individual referred to as a Meister (マイスター Maisutā), however due to recent political and lifestyle disputes that role has been retired. Their guild specializes in munitions and weaponry, being highly knowledgable in a wide-range of weapons and explosives, as a result they are constantly under military threat. Solids guild.jpeg Machine solids 1.jpeg Machine solids 2.jpeg QUELL QUELL's guild is located in the country of Suzaku (朱雀 lit. Vermillion Bird) with their base being Kikai Toshi (機械都市 lit. Mechanical City), sharing their country and base with the SolidS guild. Like the SolidS guild they are known for having a Meister, currently being ruled by quite a young and skilled individual. Their guild specializes in controlling the element of water and using it for healing purposes, and as a result are highly valued by the general public. Quell guild.jpeg Machine quell 1.jpeg Machine quell 2.jpeg SOARA SOARA's guild is located in the country of Seiryou (青龍 lit. Azure Dragon) with their base being Kaze Tōru Oka (風通る丘 lit. Windy Hills). Their nation is a vital part of the commercial trade between the countries, being a hub for merchants where beautiful artworks, ore, treasure and jewels retrieved from ruins can be bought and sold. SOARA's guild members each own a small mechanical bird known as a Kazatori (カザトリ lit. Wind Bird), left to them by the ancient civilization. Their guild specializes in information, having their own information network along with special messenger and transmission technology. Soara guild.jpeg Machine soara 1.jpeg Machine soara 2.jpeg Machine soara 3.jpeg Growth Growth's guild is located in the Midori Fukaki Tani (緑深き谷 lit. Deep Green Valley), a lush valley at the edge of the vast desert. Their guild is responsible for maintaining the ruin located in the valley that is responsible for producing and maintaining all the plant-life in the area. However, in recent years the desert has started to erode parts of the valley, leading to the formation of a special investigation team tasked with checking the ruins, discovering the cause of the issue and researching potential countermeasures. Growth guild.jpeg Machine growth 1.jpeg Machine growth 2.jpeg VAZZY ROCK DOWN Swiiiiiits! Related Media Initially, the Machine Elements setting had no associated media outside of its involvement with 2018 AGF, but recently two plays based in the Machine Elements universe were announced. The first stage play adaptation will be the first, and currently the only, episode in the TSUKIPRO STAGE series featuring ALIVE & TSUKIUTA。; Machine Elements： eins 「Sora wo Wataru Kaze」. The second play will be the final episode in SolidS & QUELL on STAGE's second season, Episode 6 Machine Elements Stage： zwei 「Akai Honō」. The PROSTA play is set to debut on June 10th, 2020, and the S.Q.S play the following month on July 2nd. References Category:AGF Category:AGF Settings